The present invention relates to the utilization of a probiotic, viable Bacillus bacteria, spores, and extracellular supernatant products in therapeutic compositions as a topical agent. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of therapeutic compositions derived from Bacillus coagulans for the prevention and/or control of infections caused by bacterium, fungi, yeast, and virus, and combinations thereof The present invention also relates to the use of extracellular product of Pseudomonas lindbergii comprising a supernatant or filtrate of a culture of said Pseudomonas lindbergii strain for the prevention and/or control of infections caused by bacterium, fungi, yeast, and virus, and combinations thereof.
Probiotic microorganisms are those which confer a benefit when grow in a particular environment, often by inhibiting the growth of other biological organisms in the same environment. Examples of probiotic organisms include bacteria and bacteriophages which possess the ability to grow within the gastrointestinal tract, at least temporarily, to displace or destroy pathogenic organisms, as well as providing other benefits to the host. See e.g., Salminen et al, 1996. Antonie Van Leeuwenhoek 70: 347-358; Elmer et al, 1996. JAMA 275: 870-876; Rafter, 1995. Scand. J. Gastroenterol. 30: 497-502; Perdigon et al, 1995. J. Dairy Sci. 78: 1597-1606; Gandi, Townsend Lett. Doctors and Patients, pp. 108-110, January 1994; Lidbeck et al, 1992. Eur. J. Cancer Prev. 1: 341-353.
The majority of previous studies on probiosis have been observational rather than mechanistic in nature, and thus the processes responsible for many probiotic phenomena have yet to be quantitatively elucidated. Some probiotics are members of the normal colonic microflora and are not viewed as being overtly pathogenic. However, these organisms have occasionally caused infections (e.g., bacteremia) in individuals who are, for example, immunocompromised. See e.g., Sussman, J. et al., 1986. Rev Infect. Dis. 8: 771-776; Hata, D. et al., 1988. Pediatr. Infect. Dis. 7: 669-671.
For example, the probiotic bacteria found in sour milk, has been utilized since ancient times (i.e., long-before the discovery of bacteria) as a therapeutic treatment for dysentery and related gastrointestinal diseases. More recently, probiotic preparations were systematically evaluated for their effect on health and longevity in the early-1900""s (see e.g., Metchinikoff, E., Prolongation of Life, Willaim Heinermann, London 1910), although their utilization has been markedly limited since the advent of antibiotics in the 1950""s to treat pathological microbes. See e.g., Winberg, et al, 1993. Pediatr. Nephrol. 7: 509-514; Malin et al, Ann. Nutr. Metab. 40: 137-20 145; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,911. Similarly, lactic acid-producing bacteria (e.g., Bacillus, Lactobacillus and Streptococcus species) have been utilized as food additives and there have been some claims that they provide nutritional and/or therapeutic value. See e.g., Gorbach, 1990. Ann. Med. 22: 37-41; Reid et al, 1990. Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 3: 335-344.
The best known probiotics are the lactic acid-producing bacteria (i.e., Lactobacilli) and Bifidobacteria, which are widely utilized in yogurts and other dairy products. These probiotic organisms are non-pathogenic and non-toxigenic, retain viability during storage, and possess the ability to survive passage through the stomach and small intestine. Since probiotics do not permanently colonize the host, they need to be ingested or applied regularly for any health-promoting properties to persist. Commercial probiotic preparations are generally comprised of mixtures of Lactobacilli and Bifidobacteria, although yeast such as Saccharomyces have also been utilized.
Perhaps the best-characterized use of probiotic microorganisms is in the maintenance of gastrointestinal microflora. The gastrointestinal microflora has been shown to play a number of vital roles in maintaining gastrointestinal tract function and overall physiological health. For example, the growth and metabolism of the many individual bacterial species inhabiting the gastrointestinal tract depend primarily upon the substrates available to them, most of which are derived from the diet. See e.g., Gibson G. R. et al., 1995, Gastroenterology 106: 975-982; Christl, S. U. et al., 1992. Gut 33: 1234-1238. These finding have led to attempts to modify the structure and metabolic activities of the community through diet, primarily with probiotics which are live microbial food supplements.
While the attachment of probiotics to the gastrointestinal epithelium is an important determinant of their ability to modify host immune reactivity, this is not a universal property of Lactobacilli or Bifidobacteria, nor is it essential for successful probiosis. See e.g., Fuller, R., 1989. J. Appl. Bacteriol. 66: 365-378. For example, adherence of Lactobacillus acidophilus and some Bifidobacteria to human enterocyte-like CACO-2 cells has been demonstrated to prevent binding of enterotoxigenic and enteropathogenic Escherichia coli, as well as Salmonella typhimurium and Yersinia pseudotuberculosis. See e.g., Bernet, M. F. et al., 1994. Gut 35: 483-489; Bernet, M. F. et al., 1993. Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 59: 4121-4128.
While the gastrointestinal microflora presents a microbial-based barrier to invading organisms, pathogens often become established when the integrity of the microbiota is impaired through stress, illness, antibiotic treatment, changes in diet, or physiological alterations within the gastrointestinal tract. For example, Bifidobacteria are known to be involved in resisting the colonization of pathogens in the large intestine. See e.g., Yamnazaki, S. et al., 1982. Bifidobacteria and Microflora 1: 55-60. Similarly, the administration of Bifidobacteria breve to children with gastroenteritis eradicated the causative pathogenic bacteria (i.e., Campylobacter jejuni) from their stools (see e.g., Tojo, M., 1987. Acta Pediatr. Jpn. 29: 160-167) and supplementation of infant formula milk with Bifidobacteria bifidum and Streptococcus thermophilus was found to reduce rotavirus shedding and episodes of diarrhea in children who were hospitalized (see e.g., Saavedra, J. M., 1994. The Lancet 344: 1046-109.
In addition, some lactic acid producing bacteria also produce bacteriocins which are inhibitory metabolites which are responsible for the bacteria""s anti-microbial effects. See e.g., Klaenhammer, 1993. FEMS Microbiol. Rev. 12: 39-85; Barefoot et al., 1993. J. Diary Sci. 76: 2366-2379. For example, selected Lactobacillus strains which produce antibiotics have been demonstrated as effective for the treatment of infections, sinusitis, hemorrhoids, dental inflammations, and various other inflammatory conditions. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,995. Additionally, Lactobacillus reuteri has been shown to produce antibiotics which possess anti-microbial activity against Gram negative and Gram positive bacteria, yeast, and various protozoan. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,960 and 5,439,678.
Probiotics have also been shown to possess anti-mutagenic properties. For example, Gram positive and Gram negative bacteria have been demonstrated to bind mutagenic pyrolysates which are produced during cooking at a high temperature. Studies performed with lactic acid-producing bacteria has shown that these bacteria may be either living or dead, due to the fact that the process occurs by adsorption of mutagenic pyrolysates to the carbohydrate polymers present in the bacterial cell wall. See e.g., Zang, X. Bacillus et al., 1990. J. Dairy Sci. 73: 2702-2710. Lactobacilli have also been shown to possess the ability to degrade carcinogens (e.g., N-nitrosamines), which may serve an important role if the process is subsequently found to occur at the level of the mucosal surface. See e.g., Rowland, I. R. and Grasso, P., Appl. Microbiol. 29: 7-12. Additionally, the co-administration of lactulose and Bifidobacteria longum to rats injected with the carcinogen azoxymethane was demonstrated to reduce intestinal aberrant crypt foci, which are generally considered to be pre-neoplastic markers. See e.g., Challa, A. et al., 1997. Carcinogenesis 18: 5175-21. Purified cell walls of Bifidobacteria may also possess anti-tumorigenic activities in that the cell wall of Bifidobacteria infantis induces the activation of phagocytes to destroy growing tumor cells. See e.g., Sekine, K. et al., 1994. Bifidobacteria and Microflora 13: 65-77. Bifidobacteria probiotics have also been shown to reduce colon carcinogenesis induced by 1,2-dimethylhydrazine in mice when concomitantly administered with fructo-oligosaccharides(FOS; see e.g., Koo and Rao, 1991. Nutrit. Rev. 51: 137-146), as well as inhibiting liver and mammary tumors in rats (see e.g., Reddy and Rivenson, 1993. Cancer Res. 53: 3914-3918).
It has also been demonstrated that the microbiota of the gastrointestinal tract affects both mucosal and systemic immunity within the host. See e.g., Famularo, G. et al., Stimulation of Immunity by Probiotics. In: Probiotics: Therapeutic and Other Beneficial Effects. pg. 133-161. (Fuller, R., ed. Chapman and Hall, 1997). The intestinal epithelial cells, blood leukocytes, B- and T-lymphocytes, and accessory cells of the immune system have all been implicated in the aforementioned immunity. See e.g., Schiffrin, E. J. et al., 1997. Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 66: 5-20S. Other bacterial metabolic products which possess immunomodulatory properties include: endotoxic lipopolysaccharide, peptidoglycans, and lipoteichoic acids. See e.g., Standiford, T. K., 1994. Infect. Linmun. 62: 119-125. Accordingly, probiotic organisms are thought to interact with the immune system at many levels including, but not limited to: cytokine production, mononuclear cell proliferation, macrophage phagocytosis and killing, modulation of autoimmunity, immunity to bacterial and protozoan pathogens, and the like. See e.g., Matsumara, K. et al., 1992. Animal Sci. Technol. (Jpn) 63: 1157-1159; Solis-Pereyra, B. and Lemmonier, D., 1993. Nutr. Res. 13: 1127-1140. Lactobacillus strains have also been found to markedly effect changes in inflammatory and immunological responses including, but not limited to, a reduction in colonic inflammatory infiltration without eliciting a similar reduction in the numbers of B- and T-lymphocytes. See e.g., De Simone, C. et al., 1992. Immunopharmacol. Immunotoxicol. 14: 331-340.
Antibiotics are widely used to control pathogenic microorganisms in both humans and animals. Unfortunately, the widespread use of anti-microbial agents, especially broad spectrum antibiotics, has resulted in a number of serious clinical consequences. For example, the indiscriminate use of these chemicals has resulted in the generation of multiple antibiotic-resistant pathogens. See e.g., Mitchell, P. 1998. The Lancet 352: 462-463; Shannon, K., 1998. The Lancet 352: 490-491. The initial reports of Meticillin-resistant Staphylococcus aurous (MRSA) infections have been over-shadowed by the recent outbreaks of Vancomycin-resistant Enterococci (VRE). The development of such resistance has led to numerous reports of systemic infections which remained untreatable with conventional antibiotic therapies. Recently, a Vancomycin- (generally regarded as the antibiotic of last resort) resistant strain of Staphylococcus aurous was responsible for over 50 deaths in a single Australian hospital.
Enterococci are currently a major nosocomial pathogen and are likely to remain as such for a long period of time. Enterococci, as well as other microbes, obtain antibiotic resistance genes in several different ways. For example, Enterococci emit pheromones which cause them to become xe2x80x9cstickyxe2x80x9d and aggregate, thus facilitating the exchange of genetic material, such as plasmids (autonomously replicating, circular DNA which often carry the antibiotic resistance genes). In addition, some Enterococci also possess xe2x80x9cconjugative transposonsxe2x80x9d which are DNA sequences that allow them to directly transfer resistance genes without plasmid intermediary. It is believed that penicillin resistance has been conferred from Enterococci to Streptococci to Staphylococci through this later mechanism.
In addition, antibiotics often kill beneficial, non-pathogenic microorganisms (i.e., flora) within the gastrointestinal tract which contribute to digestive function and health. Accordingly, relapse (the return of infections and their associated symptoms) and secondary opportunistic infections often result from the depletion of lactic acid-producing and other beneficial flora within the gastrointestinal tract. Most, if not all, lactic acid-producing or probiotic bacteria are extremely sensitive to common antibiotic compounds. During a normal course of antibiotic therapy, many individuals develop a number of deleterious physiological side-effects including: diarrhea, intestinal cramping, and sometimes constipation. These side-effects are primarily due to the non-selective action of antibiotics, as antibiotics do not possess the ability to discriminate between beneficial, non-pathogenic and pathogenic bacteria, both bacterial types are killed by these agents. Thus, individuals taking antibiotics offer suffer from gastrointestinal problems as a result of the beneficial microorganisms (i.e., intestinal flora), which normally colonize the gastrointestinal tract, being killed or severely attenuated. The resulting change in the composition of the intestinal flora can result in vitamin deficiencies when the vitamin-producing intestinal bacteria are killed, diarrhea and dehydration and, more seriously, illness should a pathogenic organism overgrow and replace the remaining beneficial gastrointestinal bacteria.
In addition to the gastrointestinal microflora, beneficial and/or pathological microorganisms can also inhabit the oral cavity, the genital area and the vagina (see e.g., Thomason, et al, 1991. Am. J. Obstet Gynecol. 165: 1210-1217; Marsh, 1993. Caries Res. 27: 72-76; Lehner, 1985. Vaccine 3: 65-68; Hill and Embil, 1986. Can. Med. Assoc. J. 134: 321-331). The use of anti-microbial drugs can similarly cause an imbalance in those microorganisms and the therapeutic use of probiotic bacteria, especially the Lactobacillus strains, which colonize those areas has been disclosed (see e.g., Winberg, et al., 1993. Pediatr. Nephrol. 7: 509-514; Malm, et al., 1996. Ann. Mar. Metab. 40: 137-145, U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,911). Increasing numbers of pathogenic microorganisms have developed antibiotic resistance, requiring the development and use of second and third generation antibiotics. Microorganisms that are resistant to multiple drugs have also developed, often with multiple drug resistance spreading between species, leading to serious infections that cannot be controlled by use of antibiotics.
In addition, opportunistic microbial infections often occur in immunodeficient individuals. Immunodeficient individuals have impaired natural immunity allowing pathogenic microorganisms to survive and grow, either internally or externally, due to the individual""s diminished immune response to the pathogen. Immunodeficiency can result from genetic conditions, diseases such as AIDS, or therapeutic treatments such as cancer therapy (chemotherapy or radiation treatment) and drug-mediated immunosuppression following organ transplant. Inhibition of pathogenic microorganisms by probiotics is useful for preventing or treating opportunistic infections, particularly in immunodeficient individuals.
Accordingly, there is a need for preventive and therapeutic agents that can control the growth of pathogenic microorganisms without the use of antibiotic chemicals to which the microorganisms already are, or may subsequently become resistant. Probiotics can be applied either internally or externally to restore the balance of beneficial microorganisms to pathogens, without concomitantly contributing to the evolution of drug-resistant pathogens. Lactic acid-producing bacteria (e.g., Bacillus, Lactobacillus and Streptococcus species) have been used as food additives, and there have been some claims that they provide nutritional and therapeutic value (see e.g., Gorbach, 1990. Ann. Med. 22: 27-41; Reid, et al., 1990. Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 3: 335-344).
In addition, some lactic acid-producing bacteria (e.g., those used to make yogurt) have been suggested to have anti-mutagenic and anti-carcinogenic properties useful in the prevention of human tumors (see e.g., Pool-Zobel, et al., 1993. Nutr. Cancer 20: 261-270; U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,240). Some lactic acid-producing bacteria have also been demonstrated to produce bacteriocins, which are inhibitory metabolites responsible for the bacteria""s anti-microbial effects (Klaenhammer, 1993. FEMS Microbiol. Rev. 12: 39-85; Barefoot and Nettles, 1993. J. Dairy Sci. 76: 2366-2379). Selected Lactobacillus strains that produce antibiotics have been disclosed as effective for treatment of infections, sinusitis, hemorrhoids, dental inflammations, and other inflammatory conditions (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,995). Similarly, Lactobacillus reuteri has been shown to produce antibiotics with activity against Gram negative and Gram positive bacteria, yeast and a protozoan (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,960 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,678). Lactobacillus casei asp. rhamnosus strain LC-705, DSM 7061, alone or in combination with a Propionibacterium species, in a fermentation broth, has been shown to inhibit yeast and molds in food and silage (U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,458). Furthermore, anti-fungal Serratia species have been added to animal forage and/or silage to preserve the animal feed, particularly Serratia rubidaea FB299, alone or combined with an anti-fungal Bacillus subtilis (strain P3260). See U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,011), whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety.
Bacillus coagulans is a non-pathogenic gram positive spore-forming bacteria that produces L(+) lactic acid (dextrorotatory) in homofermentation. This microorganism has been isolated from natural sources, such as heat-treated soil samples inoculated into nutrient medium (see e.g., Bergey""s Manual of Systemic Bacteriology, Vol. 2, Sneath, P. H. A., et al., eds., (Williams and Wilkins, Baltimore, Md., 1986)). Purified Bacillus coagulans strains have served as a source of various enzymes including, but not limited to: restriction endonucleases (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,336); amylase (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,180); lactase (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,651); and cyclo-malto-dextrin glucano-transferase (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,800). Bacillus coagulans has been used to produce lactic acid (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,164). In addition, a strain of Bacillus coagulans (designated Lactobacillus sporogenes, Sakaguti and Nakayama (ATCC 31284)) has been combined with other lactic acid-producing bacteria and Bacillus natto to produce a fermented food product from steamed soybeans (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,477). Bacillus coagulans strains have also been used as animal feed additives for poultry and livestock to reduce disease and improve feed utilization and to, therefore, increase growth rate in the animals (see International Patent Application Nos. WO 9314187 and WO 9411492).
Accordingly, there remains a need for a highly efficacious biorational therapy which functions to mitigate digestive pathogens, in both humans and animals, by the colonization (or re-colonization) of the gastrointestinal tract with probiotic microorganisms, following the administration of antibiotics, anti-fungal, anti-viral, and similar agents.
Dermal infections, especially those caused by mycotic pathogens, make-up a considerable percentage of the sale of prescription and over-the-counter medications that are sold annually worldwide. According to the Center for Disease Control and Prevention (CDCP), there is currently a dramatic rise in the number of reported mycotic and bacterial skin infections. Annual sales of dermal and cuticular anti-fungal agents is currently exceeding two billion U.S. dollars each year. Moreover, dermal mycotic illness was recently shown to be increasing at a rate of approximately 9% to 15% per annum, depending upon the specific pathogen and disease. One of the primary factors responsible for the growth of these markets is the fact that more fungal pathogens are becoming resistant to the commonly-utilized anti-fungal agents each year. Examples of anti-fungal agents which are commonly-utilized, include, but are not limited to: o Fluconazole (Diflucan(copyright); Pfizer Pharmaceutical), Intraconazole (Sporonox(copyright); Janssen Pharmaceutical), Miconazole Nitrate, Ketoconazole, Tolnafiate, Lamasil, Griseofulvin, Amphotercin B, and other compounds and the formulations thereof.
New generations of anti-fungal and anti-bacterial drugs and preparations are being developed every year to replace those medication in which pathogens have become resistant. As the search for more effective anti-microbial agents continues, so does the search for xe2x80x9ccarrying agentsxe2x80x9d which are utilized to disperse and facilitate penetration of these medications through the various dermal and cuticular membranes and tissues. However, to date there has been little success in finding an agent that is able to penetrate dense cuticular material such as finger/toenails and animal hooves.
Diseases that are most common to human dermal and cuticular membranes include: (i) Candidaiasis (e.g., caused by Candida albicans, Candida tropicalis, Candida golbratta, Candida parapsilosis); (ii) Tineal diseases, also known as Athletes Foot (Tinea Pedis), Jock Itch (Tinea Cruis), Scalp Infection (Tinea Capitis), Ring Worm, and Beard infections (Tinea Barbae), are all caused by the Trichophyton species, including, but not limited to: Trichophyton mentagrophytes; (iii) diseases which are caused by bacterial pathogens, including, but not limited to: Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Staphylococcus aerues, Staphylococcus epidermidus, and Propionibacterium acnes; and (iv) diseases which are caused by viral pathogens, including, but not limited to: Herpes simplex I and II, and Herpes zoster. Perhaps one of the most difficult-to-treat diseases of fungal etiology are fungal infections of the toenail or fingernail (i.e., Onychomycosis) due to the inability of the currently-available therapeutic compositions to penetrate the dermis or cuticle. The pathogen most commonly associated with this very difficult to treat disease is Trichophyton rubrum. 
In animals, the most common dermal fungal disease is Ring Worm. In animal hooves, especially athletic equine, there are several diseases of the hoof that are potentially quite serious and difficult to treat, including: White Line Disease (also known as xe2x80x9cSeedy Toexe2x80x9d), Hoof Thrush (another yeast- or Candida-related malady), and Drop Sole. In addition, Clubbed Foot is another dermal fungal disease that is of significant concern to the equine industry.
The present invention discloses the finding that Bacillus species possess the ability to exhibit probiotic activity in aerobic conditions such as on skin or mucous membrane tissues and thereby treat, control and/or inhibit numerous conditions caused by bacterial, fungal, yeast, and viral infections, or combinations thereof. The present invention discloses therapeutic compositions, articles of manufacture and methods of use for inhibiting various microbial infections caused by bacteria, yeast, fungus or virus, which utilize isolated Bacillus species or Pseudomonas lindbergii strain.
There are several Bacillus species useful in the practice of the present invention, including: Bacillus coagulans, Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus laterosporus and Bacillus laevolacticus. Although exemplary of the present invention, Bacillus coagulans is only a model for the other Bacillus species, and therefore the use of this species in the majority of the specific examples provided herein are not to be considered as limiting.
The present invention discloses a composition comprising an isolated Bacillus species or Pseudomonas lindbergii strain in a pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier suitable for topical application to skin or mucous membranes of a mammal. In one embodiment of the composition, the Bacillus species is included in the composition in the form of spores. In another embodiment, the Bacillus species is included in the composition in the form of a dried cell mass. In these aforementioned compositions, the carrier may be an emulsion, cream, lotion, paste, gel, oil, ointment, suspension, aerosol spray, powder, aerosol powder or semi-solid formulation. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a therapeutic composition comprising an extracellular product of a Bacillus coagulans species in a pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier suitable for topical application to skin or a mucosal membrane of a mammal is disclosed. In this preferred embodiment, the extracellular product comprises the supernatant or filtrate of a culture of an isolated Bacillus coagulans species. The carrier may be an emulsion, paste, cream, lotion, gel, oil, ointment, suspension, aerosol spray, powder, aerosol powder, or semi-solid formulation.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, an extracellular product of Pseudomonas lindbergii strain comprising a supernatant or filtrate of a culture of said Pseudomonas lindbergii strain is utilized as a therapeutic composition for the prevention and/or control of infections caused by bacterium, fungi, yeast, and virus, and combinations thereof. The therapeutic composition is comprised of the extracellular product of the Pseudomonas lindbergii strain in a pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier suitable for topical application to skin or a mucosal membrane of a mammal is disclosed. The carrier may be an emulsion, cream, lotion, gel, oil, ointment, suspension, aerosol spray, powder, aerosol powder, or semi-solid formulation.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of preventing bacterial, yeast, fungal or viral infection, including the steps of applying topically to skin or a mucous membrane of a mammal a probiotic composition comprising an isolated Bacillus species; and allowing the probiotic bacteria Bacillus species to grow topically for sufficient time to inhibit growth of bacteria, yeast, fungus or virus. An additional embodiment further includes the steps of providing spores of the Bacillus species in the probiotic composition, and allowing the spores to germinate after the applying step. In yet another embodiment, the step of allowing the Bacillus species to grow inhibits growth of one or more microbe species selected from the group consisting of Staphylococcus species, Streptococcus species, Pseudomonas species, Escherichia coli, Gardnerella vaginalis, Propionibacterium acnes, Blastomyces species, Pneumocystis carinii, Aeromonas hydrophilia, Trichosporon species, Aspergillus species, Proteus species, Acremonium species, Cryptococcus neoformans, Microsporum species, Aerobacter species, Clostridium species, Klebsiella species, Candida species and Trichophyton species. Also inhibited are certain virus species (e.g., Herpes simplex I and II, and Herpes zoster). In still another embodiment, the applying step is applying a probiotic composition in the form of a cream, lotion, gel, oil, ointment, suspension, aerosol spray, powder, aerosol powder or semi-solid formulation.
In further embodiments of the present invention, methods for inhibiting growth of bacteria, yeast, fungus, virus or a combination thereof, are provided, and include the steps of applying topically to skin or a mucous membrane a composition comprising an extracellular product of an isolated Bacillus coagulans or Pseudomonas lindbergii strain, and allowing the composition to be present for sufficient time to inhibit growth of bacteria, yeast, fungus, virus or any combination thereof. In one embodiment, the applying step includes applying the composition in the form of a cream, lotion, gel, oil, ointment, suspension, aerosol spray, powder, aerosol powder or semi-solid formulation.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a composition comprising an isolated Bacillus species is applied to a flexible article that is intended to be worn by or attached to skin or a mucous membrane of a mammal to allow probiotic activity of the bacteria to occur adjacent to or on the skin or mucous membrane.
In another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method of inhibiting growth of bacteria, yeast, fungus, virus or any combination thereof, including the steps of applying a composition comprising an isolated Bacillus species to a solid surface, contacting the solid surface with the applied Bacillus species thereon to skin or a mucous membrane of a mammal, and allowing the solid surface to contact the skin or mucous membrane for sufficient time to allow initiation of probiotic activity of the isolated bacteria to inhibit growth of bacteria, yeast, fungus, virus or a combination thereof adjacent to or on the skin or mucous membrane. In one embodiment, the applying step includes applying the composition to a diaper, pliable material for wiping skin or a mucous membrane, dermal patch, adhesive tape, absorbent pad, tampon or article of clothing. In another embodiment, the applying step includes impregnating the composition into a fibrous or non-fibrous solid matrix.
The present invention also discloses a therapeutic system for treating, reducing or controlling microbial infections comprising a container comprising a label and a therapeutic composition as described herein, wherein said label comprises instructions for use of the composition for treating infection.
The present invention provides several advantages. In particular, insofar as there is a detrimental effect to the use of antibiotics because of the potential to produce antibiotic-resistant microbial species, it is desirable to have an anti-microbial therapy which does not utilize conventional anti-microbial reagents. The present invention does not contribute to the production of future generation of antibiotic resistant pathogens.
It should be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.